


Boys

by TheLadyMuse



Series: Badlands [4]
Category: Badlands Bar-TheLadyMuse, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Deejay Aizawa Shouta, Deejay Amajiki Tamaki, Deejay Shinsou Hitoshi, F/M, M/M, Mineta is on suspension, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, There are straight/gay pairings, eventually, everyone gets to party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMuse/pseuds/TheLadyMuse
Summary: After everything, an old friend of Tamaki's decides he (and his friends) need to unwind. Where better than Badlands Bar, a club where everyone's running from something?





	Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Badlands fans: Akamayu, KagaHimu, Aomomo and several others had/adopted/surrogated kids, so this is a next gen fic. The Akatsuki family (once Akashi) still supports the place, but it is officially run by Mayuzumi Kohaku, bar is tended by Himuro Toshiro, and Amajiki Tamaki, youngest Mayuzumi cousin is one of their favourite dancers when he's not busy heroing.

When Erika tells him in no uncertain terms that she and Hitoshi are rounding up some people from their year group and having her aunt and uncle chaperone them on a trip to Badlands, Tamaki knows he's screwed. For all his shyness and unease in the spotlight, he knows how to dance. Dance  _well._ Par for the course for a Mayuzumi or Akashi/Akatsuki, and he's led raves for the teen crowd on weekends since he started at UA for extra money.

Doing it isn't the problem. The problem is that there will be people there who expect Tamaki to always be meek and unexciting when the truth is, put on a good beat and he'll move his feet better than all the rest. Mirio, Kirishima, Nejire, his classmates will be undoubtedly invited, since it sounds like Rika wants the school to have fun, and he can't pull a switch act. His best friend will keep an eye on him, Nejire checks in with him and apparently Kirishima likes him enough to eat lunch with him every other day.

Luckily, Badlands has to put off hosting them long enough to prepare. Which means putting away the booze, locking down the Hub and the stairwell that lead to it from the mezzanine. Unluckily, Tamaki is pulled in to assist so that it can happen in time to get the generous lump sum Erika had no doubt pulled from her trust fund and had probably whined piteously to have someone in the family supplement it. So Tamaki helps, cleaning and locking down the extra bedrooms for use by employees and VIPs. He's tired, Friday in class, despite Mirio being back and poking at him. Erika whirls in, chirping

"Tama-nii, Tama-nii, you're coming to party, right?" He groans, aware, as they are on a short break that his classmates are watching him interact with this tiny, Gen-Ed kid with brighter hair than her aunt- his older cousin, Enya- interested in his answer. Sighing, he grunts a yes, moaning plaintively when she begs like a puppy after a treat

"Will you dance with me, Tama-nii? And help me lead the others in the patterns? Oooooh, and can you perform? Please, Tama-nii, I haven't seen you dance in  _forever,_ and Auntie is recruiting for her next tour, and Uncle would be so happy to have someone who can protect her along!"

**BADLANDS**

Mirio is aware he doesn't know all of Tamaki's family, that the other teen enjoys spending time with them but doesn't tell him everything. So when a first year calling him 'Tama-nii' bounces in and begs and pleads his best friend to come to a party, he opens his mouth to cut in.

Only, Tamaki groans, moans and finally grumbles

"Fine. Fine. But I'm staying at your place after. And the Aunties better spoil me." The redhead deflates at that and admits

"I've actually been staying with Auntie Enya and Uncle Shouta since I decided to support Hitoshi." Tamaki looks up at that, blinking before he rises, completely unself-conscious, to take her into a gentle hug. Having closed his mouth when Tamaki started groaning, Mirio joins his classmates in dropping his jaw at this confident, caring side of Tamaki. Who squeezes his baby cousin and mutters an assurance that 'Auntie Enya and Uncle Shouta' are more than enough, that he'll go to the party, of course he will, someone needs to help Uncle Shouta intimidate Shinsou, and he'll dance with her until the end of days.

When she leaves, Tamaki settles back into his seat and sighs, muttering

"Damn. Badlands, here I come, I guess."

Mirio shelves it, as he returns to the familiarly futile exercise of searching for his Quirk as Tamaki nods along to the lecture. Still, there's a part of him aware that everyone who had been thinking about staying home from the Badlands party are almost certainly going now, with the prospect of seeing more of that confident, in control Tamaki. He's excited to actually meet Tamaki's cousin, and be introduced to his Aunt and Uncle.

Before class lets out, he remembers to ask Tamaki

"How should I dress for the party?" With a shrug, he mumbles

"Comfortably." Before hurrying off to change.

**BADLANDS**

If there was a time when he looked more like an elf out of his uniform, it was now, bizarrely. Hadou (and several other girls and boys) were checking out a very quietly waiting Amajiki, who was clothed in soft black pants, a grey tank top and black leather jacket. While his pants conformed to his thighs and calves, the hems covered the laces of his black athletic shoes. The tank top was cut like a wife-beater but was made of the same material as athletic shirts. Tamaki's leather jacket was simply cut, showing off the breadth of his wiry shoulders, his hair brushing the collar to give him a rebel look. A  _feminine_ rebel look that should have looked ridiculous but just suited him ludicrously well.

It was no surprise when the girl from earlier came up, but it was surprising that Amajiki straightened, even though she was pulling the purple-haired brain washer by the wrist. They had a brief conversation that led to Amajiki trailing the younger couple, slouching as he walked, but his eyes were a little more alive than usual.

When the bus pulled up to Badlands, a grey haired man greeted them on the steps, saying simply

"I'm Mayuzumi Kohaku. Respect my people and have a good night." They all hurried inside, to drink (non-alcoholic but tasty cocktails), watch a few acts and eventually dance themselves. Nejire was rather impatiently waiting for Amajiki, sure he would flail.

When they announced that the 'boss' favourite' was onstage next, Nejire returned to her cocktail, almost choking when a male voice sang, soft, backed by other men but so sure it was hypnotic. And there was Amajiki, dancing without a care as he belted out the lyrics to a song that seemed... inordinately carefree, for him. But he performed well, if the way Toogata was drooling was any indication. And then Aizawa-sensei climbed onstage, dressed in the same style as Amajiki, only all in black. And they all choked as he danced around and sang a song that, well, it fit him, sure, but was also not like him in that it was boastful. Then the cute little first year got up, and danced as the mindreader sang, his smooth, low intonation giving way to very elaborate, elegant dance moves.

Aizawa-sensei got back onstage to dance with sort-of hero idol, Thunderheart, the two of them performing an emotional duet that had everyone dabbing at their eyes, especially when Amajiki and the first year came back out, adding their voices to the chorus of a second song. The brain washer joined them for a third song, and then they announced that Amajiki and Akatsuki ( _that_ was her name!) would lead the rave dances and Shinsou (the brain washer) would be deejaying.

Honestly, the rest of the night is a blur. Amajiki and Akatsuki moved confidently on the dance floor, pulling friends and classmates into their orbit easy as breathing. Eventually, Shinsou grabs at Akatsuki's hips after handing off the deejay's booth to Tamaki, whirling her into a fast and furious rhythm, Tamaki's beats and mixes as good as Shinsou's if different, both boys grinning when Akastsuki lets out a whoop.

**BADLANDS**

Love, or at least lust, is in the air tonight. No-nonsense Akatsuki Erika had seen through Katsuki months ago, and she'd told him tonight was the night to make a move. He'd heard her order that weird brainwasher to put a few suggestive songs on the playlist. So he'd dragged off that fucking nerd and blown him in an unused room, but not before telling him to enjoy tonight and they could talk in the morning.

Good thing, too. Akatsuki dragged him into dancing before Shinsou grabbed her for a few, and then they grabbed him to dance with them again before they grabbed Kirishima and Amajiki, pushing them off to Ashido and Toogata as they hemmed him in. It wasn't until later that he realized they'd been fucking with the nerd, who'd grabbed him away to dance when he'd spotted an opening.

It is almost funny, to see the shell-shocked looks on everyone's faces when Aizawa-sensei sings and dances with a famous sort-of idol, only for Erika to hiss in his ear that they've been married for years. Later, before the night winds down, Amajiki, sporting a chagrined expression watches helplessly as Toogata is dragged into a singing competition with Akatsuki and Enya-san. Shinsou and Aizawa look satisfied, and Sensei mutters to him and Hair-for-brains that it's a tradition, that you must square off against other family members if you want to date someone (apparently the only distinction is that you belong in the extended Akatsuki/Mayuzumi family). Regardless, Amajiki rewards Toogata with the deepest kiss Katsuki's ever seen when he competes without issue.

**BADLANDS**

It had been worth it, dragging all the kids and some of the teachers to Badlands. Shouta hadn’t exactly been a fan when Erika proposed and pleaded for him to consider the idea. But it gave the kids a new environment to blow off steam, the bar profited, Tamaki got to show his classmates that all it took to soothe him- at least enough for him to not panic- was music, a beat. Shinsou got to mingle with his should-be classmates.

Mineta, who might have caused problems, was on suspension and unable to attend. Which was fine by him, really. Sure, he had a duty to his students, but there was nothing nowhere that required him to subject his wife to a pervert. Good thing he’d finally convinced the other kids to start reporting his behaviour. Mentioning that all Shinsou needed was one spot to open in order to move up had done the trick, he thought.

And gods, but Shinsou was an interesting can of worms. Enya’s niece had decided to do the same thing as Enya (fall in love with a would be Underground hero) so he got to piss off his in-laws by letting her stay at the apartment, when she wasn’t in the dorms.

Really, watching his kids, his woman, most everyone he cared about (still living, that is) blow off steam and enjoy themselves really lightened his heart. Sure, he’d probably hate himself tomorrow, but for now, he’d enjoy this moment, with Enya cuddled into his side as the music wound down, Erika, Shinsou, Tamaki and Toogata that only ones still on the dancefloor, but the other kids trickling back on for another few dances.

Right this moment, life is good.

**Author's Note:**

> Tamaki's song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oop_xxBSxmc  
> Shouta's song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kAmH64EFOAs
> 
> I'm thinking about doing a B-side to this. Pairings and characters? All I got right now is TodoMomo, UraAsui, Present Mic/Hizashi, All Might/Toshinori, Midnight/Nemuri. Crap. I might even do a third, shorter piece where Tensei is taken to Badlands to celebrate surviving or something. Huh. I could even do something where Hitoshi gets an awesome party here from his GF to celebrate Hero course. I guess comment with suggestions on why I'd take the guys (and girls) out to the Badlands.
> 
> Tamaki's old friend: his cousin, Akatsuki Erika
> 
> Enya: I've said her career is a couple things because they are, and honestly, she has to occupy herself somehow.


End file.
